Thousand Miles
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Logan leaves his best friends.  Why? They were always best buddies so why would he leave them? does he return?
1. The Phone Call

**Hello I have another story here! I had this great idea and wanted to get it started. I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything**

_Thousand Miles_

"Carlos! Why is your half sandwich sitting on my book report?" Logan screamed.

Carlos was lying on the couch eating the other half "because I didn't get to the other half yet, duh, are you really that stupid." He said with his month full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Well come and get it and shove it down you month" Logan said with a disgusted look but he was hurt of what Carlos had said to him. As he picked it off his work he held it in the air and inspected it. It was not very appetizing.

"Hey put it down" Carlos said as he took another bite.

"No, you come and get it" Logan said with a sassy voice, "or I will get rid of it myself."

Carlos got up and ran over and grabbed it out of his buddy's hand and bit into it, he walked over to the television and continued watching cartoons.

Kendall walked into the room "MOM" he yelled, "MOM" he stopped and listened for her to answer. "where is my mom?"

Logan was sitting at the bar working on his book report "stop yelling Kendall, I can't read with you yelling" he said getting very annoyed.

"What's your problem" Kendall said looking at Logan, as he walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that" Carlos yelled, getting up to turn it back on "no you were not" Kendall said as he covered the TV with his body "you were staring at that sandwich in your hand not the TV."

"No I wasn't, turn it back on Kendork" he said, bubbling up with laughter "hahhahahahhaha, Kendork! Kendall frowned at him and lounged toward him with his fist out. "You wanna get punched" he yelled.

"Yeah" Carlos said making himself venerable, as he put on his helmet on and stuck his chest out. "Beat me up" he yelled.

Logan turned around and threw his book on the floor "shut up, okay shut up, you guys are so annoying" he said as he jumped off the stool, "I am going to the pool and don't follow me" he yelled at them as he walked toward the door. He ran down the hall and when he was finally at the pool he noticed Camille, he walked over to her "hey Camille" he said smiling.

Camille looked up and saw him "hey Logan" she smiled back.

"Do you wanna hang out later today" Logan said sitting down next to her and. He scratched the back of his head. "Because you were too busy to go out last week, so what do say?" he asked her giving her another charming smile.

"Uhh, I can't", she said as she looked at Logan and then turned away from his face as it became upset.

"Why not", he said getting very annoyed, he could not believe it.

"I have to go somewhere tonight, but maybe tomorrow we could go out" she said with a face you could not really trust. Was she cheating on me? His thoughts were, she was wasn't she.

Logan pouted at her "you just blew me off again" he screamed getting up, holding back tears in his brown eyes. "I can't believe you, you blew me off three times so far, do you not want to be my girlfriend anymore or what, do you have someone better than me" he yelled as he threw his hands in the air and frowned. "You know what, we are over" he screamed and he stormed off, he was so very upset. How in the world could she do this to him?

"Logan" Camille called after him and got up to follow him as he ran into the lobby. He ran back to the apartment and slammed the door behind himself. He was almost in tears.

James, Carlos and Kendall were all fighting in the family room, "stop you guys" he said screaming so loud that he nearly blew their eardrums out. They all stopped and looked at him. "Stop it okay no more fighting" he yelled again after he got their attention. The young boy stood there.

"Somebody is in a bad mood" Carlos whispered to James.

James nodded his head "Are you okay Logie" he cooed as he cocked his head and stared at Logan and pouted the poutiest face ever. Kendall laughed so hard, he almost wet his pants. Carlos joined the laughter and so did James. The laughing was contagious.

"D-d- do that face again J- J-James" Kendall said trying to talk but he was laughing so much that could barely speak, his eyes filled with tears, happy tears. Carlos could not even stay on his two feet he was on the floor holding his stomach from the pain his laughing was caused.

Urgggg, you guys are the whole reason I got a B on my test for the first time ever" Logan said as he held up the test he had been hiding for a couple of days. He hid it because he was so ashamed of himself, but now he realized they were the reason he had gotten the horrible grade, they were always fighting, arguing and picking on him. "I am leaving, I cannot stand you guys anymore, you guys are not even my friends". "I hate you guys" he hollered at them.

"Well then we hate you also" Carlos said, but he was only joking, then they continued their laughing. They didn't mean to hurt him, they were only playing around, but they didn't know he took that seriously.

Logan turned around and walked down to the hall that led down to the two bedrooms. He walked into his and Kendall's room and sat on his bed. He got his phone out and hesitated for a moment. Should he or should he not, well he had to if he wanted to get away from this confusion. These past few months had really gotten to him, his buddies were always arguing and Camille blew him off for three dates. One was okay but three was not okay.

Carlos always leaving his mess or his food in Logan's way and they were always arguing. Kendall was too bossy and James, well Logan would probably miss him most of all. Logan sat there hurt.

He stared at his phone for a long time; he couldn't decide what to do. Maybe he could live with it. No he couldn't he just dumped Camille and he was not connecting with his buddies very well. So he decided to do it. He didn't need all them anyways besides he could always find other friends, maybe even better friends.

He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer,

"_Hello" _a voice said.

"_Hey dad" _Logan said nervously.

"_Logan is that you" _the man laughed_._

"_Yep it's me" _Logan said_. _

"_What's wrong kiddo" _his dad said jokingly_._

"_Dad can you come pick me up please, I don't want to be here anymore". _It then got very silent, almost too silent for Logan to even think properly. He did like silence but this was awkward silence. It was not comfortable.

"_Dad, are you still there" _Logan asked checking to be sure he didn't get cut off, or his dad didn't hang up on him.

"_Yes, did I hear you correctly though?_" he asked part surprised and unsure.

"_Yeah, I don't like it here anymore, Can you pick me up Saturday, dad?" _Logan asked in a timid voice_. _

"_Sure if that is what you want honey"___his dad said. "_Saturday at 8:00, is that good for you"_

Logan smiled "_yeah dad that's cool"_

"_I love you, Logan" _his dad said, still in shock. "_Luv you too"_ Logan said back.

Logan hung up, but he was not quite sure he had made the right choice, well; it had to be the right choice now, because everything was planned; now he just had to pack. He glanced around the room this should be fun he thought he couldn't even find his own things. Kendall's stuff was all around the room, like a pig-sty.

Logan walked over to the table that supposedly was a desk, well not anymore it was clothes hanger. Kendall's clothes were hanging on the chair and all of his dirty clothes were piled on top. Logan even found an apple core and an empty chip bag. He pulled all of Kendall's clothes off onto the floor and found his science book. There it is he thought to himself as he pulled it out, but when he opened it was stained with soda, the pages were all stuck together and wrinkled up. "Ewww" he said aloud as he threw it into the trash can. Kendall walked into the room with Carlos following him.

Logan don't touch my stuff, what are you doing with my things" Kendall said disapprovingly.

Logan frowned at him "trying to find my own stuff, if you don't mind" tears stinging his eyes, he walked out of the room. What happened to the connection with him and his buddies.

**Do u like it? Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Good Bye

**HEY here is chapter two, hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter! I luv ya guys! :) **

**I do not own anything :( **

It was the morning of the big day, the day Logan was leaving his best friends. He loved his friends but at the same time he couldn't wait to leave. I mean everyone needs a change and sometimes you just have to do what is best or what you think is best at the time. And Logan wanted to become a doctor..

He sat in his room packing up his belongings when Kendall burst into the bedroom.

"I heard" he said walking in.

Logan raised his eyebrows "and" he said questioningly waiting for Kendall to carry through with his sentence.

"Uhh, you can't just leave like that" Kendall said half frowning, his eyes carried through the entire room getting an eye full of the junk lying on the floor.

Logan stood up "who's says I can't" he dropped the pile of folded clothes to his feet accidently. He quickly picked them up and looked back at Kendall.

"Umm I do" Kendall said. He put his useless hands into his pockets. "Besides you can't leave you're in a band" he said trying to convince Logan why he couldn't leave.

"Yeah, only I don't want to be in the band anymore and I don't want to be with you guys" Logan said pausing for a moment. "I want to be a doctor" he said quietly as he sat down on the foot of his bed. He glanced at the boy standing by the door.

Kendall scratched his head and bit his lip. "What do you mean you don't want to be with us? We're you best friends" he said confused of Logan's words.

"Who told you about me leaving?" Logan asked putting a question on Kendall in return.

"Your dad called my mom to let her know what was going on. Did you actually think you were going to sneak off without us knowing?" He said still upset that Logan didn't just tell them what he was doing. Carlos walked into the room and stood beside Kendall.

"What's gonna on?" he said looking at them both. Kendall glared at Logan through angry eyes.

"Logan's leaving because he doesn't like us anymore" he said trying to make it sound worse than it already was to make Logan feel horrible. Maybe then he would think twice about his plan. Maybe then he would decide that he belonged with his buddies. James feeling lonely came into see what the commotion was about. Kendall quickly explained to him what was going on.

Logan stood up; he wasn't going to let his friend put him down like that. "You are getting it wrong Kendall" he said almost hollering. "Firstly I am leaving because I want to go to medical school to study to become a doctor. And secondly I am a little tired of you guys. I don't want you to take that the wrong way okay" I just need to move on." He said putting his clothes into his duffel bag. He stuffed all his text books into another bag.

Carlos whimpered and James had a look on his face that would be extremely hard to explain but it was there. Kendall noticed something in the trash near Logan's bed. He threw his hand into wastepaper basket and pulled it out. It was a picture of the first time they met. They were only five years old and innocent. They were all holding hands as if to say that their friendship would last forever now that was going down the drain right before their very own eyes. Oh well. Kendall held back tears and handed Logan the photo. "Here you might want to keep this then" and he then walked away before the tears he was holding fell out. Carlos and James followed after him, leaving Logan alone.

Logan looked at the old photo and stuffed it in his bag. He stood up and looked around the room for the last time. This may be the last time he would ever set foot in this room again. He grabbed his black duffel back and looked at the time. In 30 minutes his life was going to change drastically, for the better he decided. He pulled the sheets off of his bed and threw them to the floor checking for anything he might have left behind. He looked under his bed and found his hockey stick. He pulled it out and wondered if he would need this maybe not he thought, since he was not going to be with hockey playing friends. But he decided to bring it along and try to keep some of those precious memories.

* * *

><p>He was thinking of the memories he had with this hockey stick and his buddies when he was disturbed by a knock on the door.<p>

Carlos's head peaked in. "hey Logan" he said calmly trying hard not to get emotional over the situation.

"Yeah" Logan said as he quickly put the hockey stick back under the bed. He kneeled up off the ground.

"Uhh can I come in for a moment" he asked.

"sure" Logan said giving him permission to come in. Carlos walked in and shut the door quietly behind him.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked timidly.

Logan forced a smile though he really felt like bursting into tears, "uhh my dad's picking me up at 8:00" he replied solemnly.

Carlos hesitated a moment and then he quickly removed the black hockey helmet from his head. He stared at it, and then he handed it to Logan. "Here Logan, I want you to have this" he said.

Logan could not believe it. Carlos was being all brave about giving his helmet away. Did Carlos really care that much about him that he would give his prized possession over? Really he loved that helmet like it was a child or something. Logan could not remember a day when he hadn't seen that helmet on his head. He gently took the helmet from his hands.

"But… you love your helmet" he stated.

Carlos bit his lip and held his breath for a moment "I do" he said finally. "But I want you to have it."

Logan looked down at the helmet on his lap. "Carlos" he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings but he could not take this. "I c-c-can't take it. You love this thing" He said truthfully.

"I do, but I love you more" he said. "So keep it" he begged him.

"Thanks for caring about me Carlos, but I can't take it from you." Logan said handing it back to him. Carlos stood up and held it. "Well then, bye Logan."

Logan stood up and hugged him.

* * *

><p>8:00 rolled around fast and Logan was not quite ready to go, well he was packed but he was not ready mentally. He stood outside waiting for his dad. His friends were waiting with him<p>

except for Kendall who refused. Mrs. Knight had told him to go say good bye to Logan but he still wouldn't do it.

A black car drove up and Logan's father got out. "Logan" he said joyous to see his one and only son again. He ran over to hug his little dude.

"Hey dad" Logan managed to say during his father's tight hug.

His dad pushed him back and gave him a good looking over. "You have grown so much Logan."

Logan smiled sheepishly as his father as he ruffled up his hair.

"You all ready to get going" his father said getting another glance at his good-looking son. He hugged him again.

Logan turned toward his two friends who were standing nearby. He walked over and hugged them both. While he was hugging James he noticed Camille out of the corner of his eye. He released himself from James's hug and walked over to her. "Bye Camille"

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and stole a kiss on his cheek. Logan glanced over at his father and smiled embarrassedly. His father chuckled at his son's embarrassment. "I will miss you Logan" Camille told Logan.

"I will to, bye Camille" he said and walked over to his father's vehicle.

Logan was getting into the car when he saw Kendall running up to him. "Logan, wait" Kendall yelled. He ran up to Logan and hugged him. "Bye Logan" he said wiping his eyes and forcing a smile to his buddy.

Logan hugged him back "I will miss you too" he mumbled because he could barely talk. Kendall couldn't believe this was happening.

When he was finally settled in the car, Carlos ran up to the window and threw his black hockey helmet inside the vehicle along with one of James's hair combs. "Here Logan keep these forever" he said quickly and ran back to where his friends were standing.

Logan looked at the objects sitting on his lap and looked back at his friends. He watched his buddies until they were out of sight. He then realized he might have made the biggest mistake of his life but then again he kept promising himself of his dream that he wanted to fulfill. But at that moment he knew he might have made a mistake. A mistake he would regret later.

**So the next chapter should get better. Thanks for reading **

**Please Review! **

**Thanks again for the reading and reviewing! You guys ROCK! **


	3. Letter of Friendship

**Hey how's everybody doing? I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones! Thanks for the reading and the sweet reviews! You guys have got to be the best reviewers in the world! THANKS**

**I don't own anything :p**

_Thousand Miles_

It was a long drive to San Diego and every time the vehicle curved a little Logan felt like he was going to throw up everything he had inside him. He and his father barely talked on the way, except for when there was a little traffic delay and they were stopped for a few minutes. Well Logan didn't really talk his father did the talking and Logan nodded his head like he was paying attention but he really wasn't. He was too confused to whether he had made the right choice by leaving his friends. He sort of felt like he did the right thing but then again he wasn't sure. He shut his eyes and thought about life.

Suddenly the motion from the car stopped, Logan opened his eyes to see where they were. Were they home yet? Well home maybe wasn't the right word because he didn't really know where home was exactly yet. Where did he belong anyways he always had wondered. "Where are we" he asked a little sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the driver side where his father was sitting.

His father laughed at him and fixed the rear view mirror "What's wrong Logan" he asked a little aware of the fact that Logan had barely answered him or even talked the entire time.

Logan looked at the surroundings around the vehicle, they were pulled to the side the road and to the other side of them were millions of evergreen trees. The weather had turned from sunny and bright to foggy and depressing. "Why are we parked on the side of the road?" Logan asked watching cars whiz by, it seemed to him they were going above the speed limit which was 40 mph for this road.

"Because you seem a little stand offish" he said shaking his hand while he talked. "Is something wrong?"

Logan looked down Carlos's helmet that occupied his lap, "uhh nothing is wrong" he said forcing a smile hoping to hide his emotions that could have torn him up inside. He knew his father could detect when something was wrong. Logan could do the exact same thing, he would always be asking his friends if something was wrong. They complained that he did it almost too much.

His father took his sunglasses off and stared at Logan with those mind reading eyes. Logan quickly glanced away. "There is something wrong, Logan you barely talked to me to the whole drive, are you okay?"

Logan shook his head, "don't worry about me, dad. I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all" he said giving his dad a little pat on the shoulder. Hoping that would cure his father's pessimistic thoughts.

His worrisome father nodded and turned the engine back on and drove back onto the road.

An hour passed by and they finally were in to San Diego, where Logan's father had moved to since the divorce. Logan had only been to his father's place one time, the occasion was for Christmas. He perked up as they roamed the city streets and drove past buildings. He was so occupied that he didn't even hear his father's question. Logan turned to face him and gave him his full attention. "What was that?"

His father stopped the car at the stoplight, "what are your plans for the future?"

Logan shrugged, "Well, I was thinking of studying to be a doctor." He replied with truth.

Logan noticed little frown marks in his father's forehead. Was he mad that he wanted to be a doctor? Of course not. Wouldn't he be proud of his son for having the ambition to become a doctor?

"Hmm…. A doctor" he said thinking over his words very carefully. "I would you rather study to be a Lawyer. Like me." He said focusing as he turned on a corner. "I mean I personally don't think doctors are that successful, so please consider what I just said."

Logan bit his bottom lip; did his own father actually just say that to him? It wasn't like he just told his father he planning to become a criminal. And anyways doctors are very successful he thought to himself not daring to say his disagreeable thoughts out loud.

"No thank you dad" he replied politely. "My biggest dream is to be a doctor." Logan said proud that he stood up for himself. "No offense though" he quickly added to avoid any disputes amongst the two of them.

His father pursed his lips and let out a puff of air, "Well, young man when your under my roof your under my rules and you have to do as I say" he said sternly.

Mr. Mitchell was a lawyer, a very successful lawyer and he had been one for over 18 years now. He loved his son but he had plans for him. He wanted him to be a successful lawyer like him not just a normal and boring doctor.

Logan felt his heartbeat rise; he even touched his heart to make sure it wasn't going too fast. He knew his father wanted him to be successful in life but he certainly didn't know that he was going to put his dreams down. Not very parent like thing, parents are supposed to lift you up to your dreams not discourage you. Aren't they?

When they finally arrived at Logan's father's house, Logan leaped out of the vehicle he had been cramped in for almost two hours straight. He grabbed his two bags out of the trunk and raced off to the bedroom where his father had told him earlier that was where he was going to sleep. He shut the door and opened his duffel bag to change his clothes. When he was rummaged through his stuffed bag he came across an envelope, singed to him.

He set the bag aside and looked at it. It surely did look like Carlos's writing. He tore it open to reveal what was inside, three separate letters each signed to him. One from each of his buddies, he decided to read Carlos's first. It smelled like corndogs but what do you expect it was from Carlos. Anyways his letter read:

_Hey Logan, _

_This is your best friend Carlos. I just wanted you to know that I will miss you and will never forget you ever. Oh and don't forget to take good care of Helmet and remember he needs to be waxed 2 times a day and never leave him alone In the dark, he is a little afraid of the dark. And whenever you hold him think of your three best friends, ok._

_I will miss you big bro. btw I am crying now!_

_Love Carlos, one of your best friends in the world. I luv you Logan. _

Logan chuckled wasn't it just like Carlos to include directions on how to take care of helmet. But he also felt tears stinging his eyes, what state of emotions would he be at the end of the other two letters if he was almost crying on the first one. He read James's next.

_Hey Logan, _

_I will miss your complaints toward us, I will miss your lectures on different topics, I will miss you always correcting us but mostly I will miss you. You are the best friend that we could have had and I hope you fulfill your dream of being a doctor because you deserve it. _

_Love James_

Tears were slowly forcing out if his eyes but he held them in until he read the last letter. Kendall's.

_Dear Logan, _

_I wanted to apologize for being the jerk i was when I heard of you leaving. But the truth is I didn't want to lose you because you are what held all of us together and no I don't mean you held us together as a band, I mean that you hold us together as friends. You are the one who taught us to be caring towards each other and always be helpful whenever possible and that it is okay to be different from others. _

_But I understand completely this was your choice, you have dreams you want to fulfill and I can't stop you but I can tell you how I fell about it. I just wanted you to know you are the closest thing I have to a little brother and that I will try my hardest to support you decision. Because what's the point of holding someone back that you love from their dreams when they yearn it so badly. I mean come on, a friend is someone you want with you at all times but if it that means you have to hold them back from their dreams then it is not worth it. So I have said enough and doubt that you are still reading this, but if you are I have three tiny words for you I LOVE YOU and I will miss you and will never ever forget you. And don't turn down the decision you made we will be alright without you. I promise. _

_p.s. oh and by the way look into the envelope one more time. Thanks Little bro_

_Love Kendall_

Logan now had tears flowing down his cheeks but he obeyed Kendall's wishes and looked in the envelope again and pulled something out.

It was red paper heart with the heads of the four best friends that once were together. They were glued to the red heart and at the top of it was written "Best friends forever" and at the bottom "no matter what comes our way" Logan smiled through tears and kissed the heart and lay back onto the bed his father had prepared for him. He lay there and held onto the heart. The heart of his friends.

**I'm a little sad after writing this :( **

**I hope u enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
